


Blazed

by ricflairdrip



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drugs, Marijuana, Modern Universe, Smoking, alternative universe, just girls getting high, mention of shrooms, smoking a bong, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricflairdrip/pseuds/ricflairdrip
Summary: Four friends hang out in their apartment and smokes weed together.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Blazed

“Ugh, when Miyako’s gonna be here with all the good stuff?” Yukata whined as she threw her head back and let out a big sigh of impatience.

Matsuri and Yukata are sitting on the couch while Sari is sitting on a chair beside them in their apartment. They had been waiting for the past 20 minutes, the time Miyako said she’d arrive. But the girls had been waiting long enough, anticipating to invite the cannabis smoke into their lungs.

“Tsk, probably smoking it all so we don’t get none,” Matsuri rolled her eyes.

“Please, Miyako is not like that,” Sari corrected as she glanced at the supplies, which consisted of a couple of grinders, some papers, a bong, a pipe, and some lighters, waiting to be used.

“But I mean, it may be possible that she’ll-“ Matsuri was interrupted by a sound of the door opening and a familiar voice calling out.

“I’m here!” Miyako yelled out as she set down a large brown bag, obviously containing weed that she got from Sasori, a couple bags of shrooms for another time and a bag of munchies.

“About damn time!” Yukata exclaimed as she eagerly picked up and opened her grinder, ready to break apart the nug and start smoking them.

“What took you so long?” Matsuri asked as she opened the bag and pulled out a bag of weed and untied it while also grabbing her bong.

“I’m sorry girls, but you know I oughta grab some munchies because I’m not about to hear y’all complaining how hungry y’all are,” Miyako rolled her eyes as she put away the shrooms in a safe box under the lamp table next to the couch. “Besides, I’m never driving stoned. I learned that the easy way after Sari decided to drive all high and ordered off the trash can.” She added as she sat back down and started grinding her nug.

They all burst into laughter at the time Sari decided to take them all out to order some Thunder Burger after getting high and Sari ending up talking to a trash can instead of the order machine.

“Dude, she was so fried,” Yukata said in between laughter as she smoked a bowl. 

“I swear, but for real, we gotta make sure we got everything before we get fucked up. I am not risking hitting somebody or getting pulled over,” Miyako replied.

“True that,” Sari agreed as she took a puff. “Man, Sasori always has some good shit.”

“I swear, man, I wish I could get paid to smoke all that stuff,” Matsuri moaned as she remembered she had to finish some of her assignments at her NASA job the next day.

“Somehow… we still function and contribute to society,” Yukata wonders.

“It’s a wonder our brain cells still put up with us,” Miyako said as she blew smoke rings. “If we even have one,” Yukata replied. 

Matsuri stared at Miyako’s talent at smoke tricks. “Oi, Miyako, I always had a hard time trying to blow a smoke ring.”

“Easy, all you gotta do is press your tongue against the bottom of your mouth, shape your cheeks and lips to make an O shape, then click your lower jaw forward to blow a smoke ring. Try it!”

Matsuri did as instructed and after a few failed attempts, she finally managed it.

“Yess, I did it!” Matsuri smiled happily as she stared at the fading ring shaped smoke.

“Practice makes perfect,” Miyako replied as she grabbed a bag of chips and opened it. “There’s other tricks to learn than just that,” she added as she popped a chip in her mouth.

Suddenly, Yukata’s head shot up as she heard her phone dings. She fumbled for it before squinting her now red eyes into the bright screen.

“Who texted you,” asked Sari.

“Uhhh… ah shit, I can’t see,” she mumbled under her breath. “Uhh… it’s from Mikoshi. He wants us to go on a date this Saturday.”

“Nice, you should go,” Miyako said, not really paying attention to what Yukata is saying, instead distracted by rolling up another blunt.

“Speaking of which, how’s things between you and Gaara?”

“Oh, we’re both doing good, Gaara said he wanted to try LSD, and I was like, “Gaara, you never smoke a joint in your life, what makes you think you’re ready for it?”

“He’s gonna need to have some basics because the LSD hallucinations go crazy,” Matsuri pointed out.

“I suppose so, but if he doesn’t like it, I’m not forcing him to try it again,” Miyako replied.

Gaara is not a weed smoker because he’s busy with his job as a CEO in a big company that he owned with his siblings, but he doesn’t mind her indulging all the fun with weed.

Yukata broke the short lived silence. “Dude, oh my god, I was watching White Chicks the other day with Sen and Yome and we was laughing our asses off!”

Matsuri blew out the smoke from her bong. “Yoo, I remember seeing that in the theater, that shit was funny!”

“I’ll never forget that,” Miyako laughed as she took some more puff. 

They spent the next few hours telling funny ass stories and laughing their heads off.


End file.
